


Glutton for Punishment

by Awesomenest_Smile



Series: Sterek Oneshots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Punishment, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomenest_Smile/pseuds/Awesomenest_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This oneshot has slight BDSM activities and mature content. Nothing too far from vanilla smut but still, just a little warning. Hope you know what you’re getting into. Read On!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glutton for Punishment

Glutton for Punishment

When Derek opens the door, he was met with silence. Stiles was usually waiting for him when he walked in, but Derek knew exactly where he was tonight.

Derek fought his smirk as he loosened his tie around his throat. He stomped purposefully towards the backroom where his lover waited. If he listened very carefully he could faintly hear muffled groans and the slightest shift of their satin sheets.

He was sporting a semi the whole ride home, but the little sounds he heard now, had him painfully straining against his zipper. He bit his lip as the urge to tug at his cock while he waited, because he knew it would be awhile before he got into his present.

As he faced the doorknob he weighed his options. Would he punish Stiles more for his mistakes or would he relieve himself and Stiles? Let him off the hook?

Oh No. He would enjoy this. 

When he finally opened the door he covered his mouth so Stiles wouldn’t hear his groan. 

There on the bed squirming in his restraints, was his wet dream.

“Der?”

Stiles eyes were covered. Derek found that if Stiles couldn’t see he would become even hornier. Stiles thrived when he was helpless. When he knew Derek was there and he always knew he would be taken care of. 

“Der? Please.”

Derek was always mesmerized by the quiver in Stiles body when he was about to come. As well as the way he spoke, if he could. Stiles became more and more… inarticulate, when he was tip toeing on the edge. 

“Derek pl-please. Say something, d-do something, anything!”

At this Derek finally made himself known. He couldn’t fight off his grin as he trailed his fingers up the smooth skin of Stiles’ calf, and held in his moan as Stiles arched his back and curled his toes.

“Careful love, you’ll get a cramp.”

“Derek you sourwolf I’ve had cramps all day thanks to you!”

Derek clicked his tongue and Stiles whimpered as his hands traveled higher skimming over his cheeks and onto the small of his back. Derek slightly pushed down until he could see Stiles’ swollen cock brush the sheets.

Derek finally took a chance to survey the damage done to his mates body and sighed in satisfaction. Stiles was flushed all the way down his back and was left in a panting quivering mess. Derek knew he was sensitive to the touch, and reveled in the fact that it was him that made him this way. 

Nestled in between his cheeks was Stiles’ favorite vibrator. Designed for women but God did Derek make use of the bunny ears. It was flush to the hilt and the little vibrations were centered right between his balls and asshole. Stiles was always tentative to the sensitive skin there. Derek made sure to fasten it so Stiles couldn’t escape the sweet torture before he left. The satin strips he pulled from the curtain the night before made sure of that, and also tied together Stiles’ wrists and ankles. 

“Derek! Please! I need you!”

Derek flipped him over and pushed against his tummy so the vibrator hit the exact spot Stiles needed. Derek knew his body like the back of his hand, he knew how to pleasure it and how to make Stiles scream for more, beg for it.

And there it was, the ‘uh uh uh’ noises Derek loved. Cum littered Stiles chest and Derek practically ripped off his tie and shirt. 

“Why are you being punished, love?”

“I was bad!”

Derek slips off his belt. He’s never hit Stiles, and most likely never will. But last night pushed him and he almost lost control so when he slips off his belt, Stiles eyes get big.

“What did you do?”

“I thought I could save one of the pups by myself, and I almost got hurt…”

Derek frowns and wills his hands to stop shaking as he corrects him.

“No love, you almost got killed. There’s a big difference. Do you realize the severity of what could have happened.”

“Yes, please Der I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’ll never put myself in danger again, I promise, now please, please, please, just fuck me!”

“Good.”

Derek kisses Stiles forehead and swiftly pulls his pants and boxers off letting himself free. His teeth grown and he quickly rips apart the curtain restraining him, now that Stiles has learned his lesson he plans to give Stiles what he’s begging for. 

In one move he slips out the vibrator and watches as Stiles opens his mouth panting looking at him with those honey whiskey eyes, and he loses it. With one powerful thrust he fills Stiles and groans at the feel of his mates wet heat around his throbbing dick. He smirks as he pulls out and pushes back in with the sharp slow thrusts he knows his mate likes. Derek isn’t ashamed that hes close because he knows Stiles is barely holding it together. Stiles wraps his ankles around Derek and urges him to go faster.

“Derek.”

Derek takes up the silent plea and tugs slowly at Stiles cock, and groans when he feels Stiles tighten around him.

“Fuck.”

Derek balances on his heels and ruts into Stiles as his thrusts lose rhythm and he pounds into Stiles harder.

“Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. Uh uh uh.”

Stiles clamps hard around Derek and throws his head back in a soundless cry as he comes.

Derek manages a few more strokes and thrusts before he cums with an almost howl and Stiles nails dig into his shoulders as he feels the heat fill him. Derek slowly slides out and goes to the bathroom to wet one of the washcloths he always has handy for Stiles insatiable hunger.

He cleans off himself and Stiles and moves the cum ridden sheets so he can cuddle with his husband and talk to him. 

“Stiles I know you’re tired but I have to let you know. You can’t EVER do that again. Do you hear me? If anything had happened to you at the hands of that witch, I would’ve gone crazy.”

He can feel Stiles grip his arms harder.

“I know Der I just- I feel so useless sometimes. I know you love me but it still sucks balls.”

“Language, and of course you’re not useless. You’re my mate, the mother of the pack. You take care of the pups and the house and the research, we would be dead without you, without you we can’t function… without you I can’t function. You’re important and if-“ 

“Babe it’s okay. I know I scared you, and I don’t plan on dying anytime soon and leaving you. I love you too much. I meant it when I said I’d never do it again, because I know I couldn’t leave without you either.”

Derek’s heart clenches and he just pulls Stiles closer to his heart and kisses him.

“Good.”

Stiles pushes away from him and before Derek can react he’s already turned his back to him.

“Now shut up, I’m tired as hell.”

Derek watches him for a while and takes comfort in watching his mate sleep. Until finally tiredness takes over his stress ridden body and he falls asleep with Stiles in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s the first oneshot for the series lovelies! I hope you like it, because I do. So please let me know what you think. If it’s your birthday happy birthday and if you feel sad I hope you feel better.   
> XOXO   
> Karina


End file.
